A Few Shorts
by CorkyB45
Summary: One of the reasons I've been so slow updating Into The Blazing Night is that I've been writing a series of short stories for a Facebook group. It started as a way to get through the hiatus, but it's fun so I've continued. I want to thank Jadenanne7 for playing along with me. She's an amazing writer and I love every thing she writes.
1. Ultron's Voice

"Come on Red, when was the last time you went out to see a movie? It'll be fun!" Lizzie said trying desperately to convince Red to go with her to see what was billed as the biggest movie of the summer, The Avengers Age of Ultron.

Every time she saw a commercial for the movie the voice of Ultron made her want to do unspeakable things to him. She realized after hearing Ultron a couple of times where she'd heard that delicious rumbling voice before, her own real life "villain". This was the voice that haunted her dreams and saved her in her nightmares.

"Lizzie I can't exactly go to places like a movie theater without running the risk of being identified, at least not in the U.S. Now if you wanted to go someplace like Sydney I would be able to get away with it. Why are you so determined that I go with you?" he asked her genuinely curious.

"Besides the fact that I like spending time with you outside of the office? I want to see the movie and I'm ashamed to say that all of the people I thought were my friends were in fact Tom's friends. When he went away so did all my friends. I see Ressler, Samar and Aram during cases. I'd like a break from them. Will you please go with me to see the movie?" Lizzie told him willing to play on his sympathy if it will get him to agree.

He really didn't understand why she was so determined to get him to go with her. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with her. He just didn't think a movie with characters based on comic books would be something he'd enjoy. But, another look at her hopeful face and he caved.

"Fine, I'll go with you. This may be the type of movie Dembe might enjoy. Do you mind him accompanying us? He can sit away from us if you want. He enjoyed comic books a great deal when he was younger."

"Of course he can join us." Lizzie said happily.

She couldn't believe that Red actually agreed. With Dembe accompanying them she'd be able to see if he heard the same thing she did when Ultron spoke. She was hoping it wasn't just her recent obsession with Red's deep rumbling voice that was making her think that Ultron sounded like him.

They agreed that Red and Dembe would pick her up at her motel around 7:00 pm. The plan was to watch the movie and then go out to a late dinner. Lizzie was surprised to find Red dressed in jeans and an untucked button down when she climbed into the car. She loved the way he looked in his suits, but this look was nearly as delicious.

When they arrived at the theater it was to find long lines snaking out from different points around the theater that corresponded to the showing time. Lizzie had been smart enough to buy tickets online so they didn't need to brave the box office in addition to the line for admission. Red didn't like the idea of waiting in a long line to see a movie that he was reasonably sure he wouldn't enjoy, but he would do it to make her happy.

When their line was allowed into the theater Dembe headed off to the concession stand while Red and Lizzie managed to find three seats near the middle of the theater. Lizzie would be sitting between Red and Dembe. Poor Dembe made it into the theater just as the lights were going down. She was surprised to see the amount of food that he carried in. There was hot dogs, candy, popcorn and three drinks. He handed drinks to Lizzie and Red along with a small bag of popcorn. Liz saw with a smile that he kept everything else for himself.

"He's just a growing boy." Red murmured in her ear causing Lizzie to laugh.

There were so many trailers before the feature started that their popcorn was gone and Dembe had almost finished inhaling the rest. Finally the feature started and Lizzie found herself wishing that she could fast forward to where Ultron made his first appearance. She normally loved watching Robert Downey Jr. play Iron Man, but not tonight.

After about fifteen minutes she got her wish, baby Ultron spoke his first words. Lizzie looked at Red to see if he heard what she had during every commercial, but he was watching the movie without any sign that he recognized the voice. When she looked to her other side she found a shocked Dembe looking back at her.

"He sounds just like Red doesn't he?" she whispered to Dembe.

Dembe nodded his head in agreement. He glanced past her to Red and noticed just like Lizzie had that Red didn't appear find Ultron's voice familiar. They both sat back then and found themselves sucked into the story. After the movie ended with the Avengers of course prevailing at the last minute, they made their way out to the car.

They had dinner near the theater at a little hole in the wall Italian place that Red recommended. The restaurant served everything family style and in huge portions. It was delicious and they shared a wonderful bottle of red wine with their meal.

After dinner Red insisted that Lizzie come back to his safe house for the night. He was still working on convincing her to move out of that shit hole and into a permanent place of her own. The more he could get her to stay someplace nicer he figured she'd be less willing to go back to her flea infested motel room.

They sat chatting for a couple of hours before Lizzie started to yawn, finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

"Come on Lizzie let's get you to your room. You look ready to fall asleep where you're sitting." Red told her.

Lizzie bade Dembe good night before following Red down the hall to the bedrooms. Just as he started to open one of the bedroom doors he turned to her and said Ultron super sexy voice, "I want to show you something beautiful."

Damn him he noticed exactly what Ultron's voice did to her. Well, in for a penny in for a pound. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "Come on you sexy robot and show me what you've got."


	2. Value Loyalty Above All Else

Story prompt: Red discovers that Tom lead the would be assassin to him. What will Lizzie do when Red goes on a quest to eliminate all involved in his shooting?

It had taken weeks, but Red was finally mobile again. Kaplan told him every time he complained about being kept in bed to recover that he'd almost died this time and be happy he was still alive to be annoyed.

Since he couldn't search for those responsible for the attack himself he'd turned the search over to Kaplan. It didn't take long to determine the Alliance had reached out to eliminate him, once they were sure he didn't have the Fulcrum. As far as he'd known there was only three people that knew Red was meeting Lizzie on that street; Lizzie, Dembe and Red himself. He knew there had to be someone else that overheard Lizzie call Dembe to arrange the meet. Kaplan was smart enough not to ask Lizzie directly. After the second attempt on his life at the warehouse Tom had allowed them to use Red didn't have to tell her to look at Tom as the prime suspect.

After a few weeks of surveillance, a few bribes and a few interview sessions with Mr. Brimley Kaplan had compiled a file containing all of her evidence of Tom's involvement. If this was a police case the evidence would be enough to convict him. However, the evidence may not be enough to convict him in Lizzie's eyes. He would find out soon enough. He invited Lizzie to his safe house to discuss the Alliance, but when she got here he'd give her the file and what happens, happens.

"Agent Keen has arrived. Do you want me to stay in case she has any questions? Kaplan asked from the entrance to the room.

"I don't think you need to stay. She will either believe the evidence or she won't. The plan for tonight will be put into motion regardless of her choice to believe or not. The members of the Alliance that were involved have all been eliminated. Soon their little spy will be too." he said wearily. He knew that he still needed to build up his stamina. His stubbornness would only get him so far.

Lizzie entered the room as Kaplan left.

"Lizzie how good of you to come and see me." Red said with forced enthusiasm.

"I've been here to see you a number of times in the last few weeks." Lizzie said with a small smile.

Red was happy to see that she was still willing to see him when he called.

"Please sit down Lizzie I have something to discuss with you and it will take some time." Red said patting the couch cushion next to where he was sitting.

Once Lizzie was seated Red handed her Kaplan's folder without a word of explanation.

"What's this?" Lizzie asked him without opening the folder.

"Just read it and we can talk once you're finished." Red said without answering her question.

Lizzie sighed, why did she think nearly dying would change Red's annoying habit of ignoring questions he didn't want to answer. Realizing she would never out wait him she opened the folder and started to read.

Red stayed next to her without speaking. He could tell after only a few moments that she figured out what all the information in the folder was telling her. It was telling her that the person that sold Red out to the Alliance was Tom Keen.

"How did you gather all of this? How reliable is your source?" Lizzie asked him after she read everything in the folder.

"Mr. Kaplan is a bit of a blood hound and she was determined to find out who knew about the meeting other than you, Dembe and myself. She knew it wasn't you are Dembe, therefore someone had to overhear the phone conversation setting up the meet. Do you have any questions?"

As much as Lizzie hated to admit it, the only person that could have set Red up was Tom. He'd been on the other side of the room when she called Dembe. In her heart she didn't want Tom to be the one that sold Red out, but her head was telling her Tom did it.

"No I don't have any questions about the evidence Kaplan collected. I would like to know what you are going to go about it." she said looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm going to do just what I did after Garrick's incursion. I'm going to kill everyone involved in the ambush. That includes Tom. That folder is the truth of his involvement. I know you still have feelings for him, but you need to know this going to happen." Red stressed to her quietly.

She did love Tom during their marriage and couldn't help thinking that some part of their marriage had to be true. But, he'd used her once again and this time Red paid the price. Tom proved once again that he couldn't be trusted and he was loyal only to himself. Despite how she felt it wasn't in her to kill something or someone she once loved.

"What do you want from me Red? Do you expect me to participate in your witch hunt?" Liz said explosively.

"I don't expect anything from you Lizzie. I just want to make sure you know that you can't save him this time."

"When is it all going to happen?" she asked flatly.

"With the exception of Tom it's already happened. The Alliance members have all been eliminated. Tom is being held in a little shop outside of DC. Dembe and I are headed there now. You can come with us, but I will understand if you choose to stay here."

Red waited a moment while Lizzie very obviously struggled with the decision of whether to go with him or simply let him go do what he felt he needed to do without her. He couldn't wait for her to finally make her decision. He needed to deal with Tom and then leave the country. He made sure the remaining members of the Alliance knew he had the Fulcrum now and access to the data needed to bring them down should they attempt to kill him again. That didn't mean that some junior member of the Alliance wouldn't try to take revenge for the death of their patron. Red needed to give the reshaped Alliance time to determine their new pecking order before he resumed work with the task force on his Blacklist.

He stood up and started to pull on his coat. Lizzie looked up at him in surprise.

"You are leaving already?" she asked him.

"I've been waiting for nearly ten minutes for you to make a decision. I can't wait any longer. If you are coming with me it has to be now. Otherwise I'll see you when I get back to DC in a couple of months." Red told her as he donned his fedora with practiced ease.

"Wait, what? You're leaving the country? When did you decide that and did you tell me that?" Lizzie said completely flustered by the news.

"Yes, last night and no." was Red's response to the string of questions.

"Smart ass!" was Lizzie's response before standing up and pulling her coat tight around her. "I'm ready to go with you."

She didn't know how she was going to reconcile her job as a law enforcement official with the knowledge that she was going to shortly witness the execution of the man who'd spent the last four years lying to her about almost everything. The man that was responsible for Red nearly dying twice due to her inability to believe that Tom was truly as bad as Red told her. There was no way to prevent Red from carrying out his threat to eliminate Tom permanently this time. As hard as it would be to accept she realized it did have to happen.

In what felt like mere minutes Dembe was pulling the car behind a small consignment shop on the outskirts of DC. Dembe opened Liz's door while Red exited on the opposite side. There were two men standing next to the door leading into the back of the shop. She had never seen them before, but suspected that Red's crew was spread throughout the District cleaning up after a night of violence that had rained death down on the heads of the Alliance.

One of the men held the door open for them to enter. The door opened onto a small cramped storage area stuffed with items marked for sale. In the middle of the room sat Tom Keen, hands bound to the arms of a straight backed metal chair, legs similarly bound to the legs. Tape covered his mouth, but if looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead.

"Tom I think you know why you've been brought here. But, what you don't know is that your employer, the director of the Alliance is dead. As is half of the Alliance members. Anyone who could be tied to the attempt on my life in anyway are gone. That leaves only one final person to deal with, the person that told them where I would be. That person is you Tom. You escaped from me last year due to misguided feelings that Lizzie still felt for you. She knows you used her to set me up. I asked her to accompany me here in case she has anything she wants to say to you." Red said before stepping back to make room for Lizzie.

In the time that Lizzie had known Red she'd never seen him almost vibrating in anger. Even if she'd been inclined to try and change his mind, she knew nothing she said would make him relent.

"I don't even know what to say to you Tom. You played me once again. You made me believe that some small part of our marriage had been true. I truly was blind not to believe the warnings both Red and Ressler gave me about you. You've earned the fate that is about to befall you. Goodbye Tom." Lizzie said the last in a voice like ice, She then turned on her heel and went out the door without a backwards glance.

From where she stood next to Red's car she heard the sound of two muffled gunshots. She knew at some point the tears would come, not for Tom, but for everything that he'd done to ruin her life. She remembered telling Tom that Reddington was more dangerous than he knew, but that he had a code. If Tom had lived up to that simple code he'd still be alive today.

"Value loyalty about all else."


	3. Past Lovers

Red had finally returned from a week long business trip to Europe and Lizzie almost didn't wait for poor Dembe to leave the room before jumping Red. They left a trail of clothes from the front door of the suite all the way into the master bedroom. After working off all their pent up desire they were lying cuddled together under the sheets.

"Red I was thinking while about us while you were gone. After hearing about so many of the women you've been with and meeting Madeline, I don't seem to be your normal type. You seem to normally go for a more worldly type," Lizzie said without looking at him.

Red wasn't too surprised by Lizzie's assessment of his normal type of woman. His stories always seemed to involve someone that he met in his travels around the globe. He'd started telling her these stories as a way to keep his distances from her. He never meant for her to compare herself to the women featured in these stories. While he never lied about the women, but he may have embellished the stories a bit.

"Lizzie just because I've met and shared some time with different women in my travels doesn't make them anymore worldly than you," Red said trying to calm any of her concerns.

"You are just saying that, you don't expect me to really buy that," Lizzie stated miserably. "I spent some time talking to Madeline after we caught her outside of D.C. after the King case. She seemed to enjoy sharing stories about what the two of you used to do together. I would never have guessed that you enjoyed being spanked with a belt."

Red grimaced. He wasn't going to let Madeline ruin what he had with Lizzie out of spite. Not that was she said was a lie, but what he had and did with Madeline was not something he wanted with Lizzie.

"Don't believe everything she had to share with you. She would say anything to drive you away. Let's do something, I'll tell you an honest story about a lover from my past and you'll to the same," Red proposed to her.

Lizzie wasn't sure she wanted to hear another story about one of his past lovers and she really didn't want to share her pitiful sexual history. Of course compared to Red's history anyone's sex life would be pitiful.

"Don't you already know all about me? I'm sure you know everyone I've ever dated." Lizzie said as she played with the hair on his chest.

Red was loath to admit the truth, but she deserved the truth, always the truth from him.

"I have to admit that I got distracted by business during your college years. But, you'll be happy to know the asset I had watching over you during those years earned a BA and is now working for a legitimate company. So, you see there is a time that I know nothing about."

She still thought it was a bad idea, but if she could learn anything about Red she was game.

"Okay, but you have to go first."

Red sat up and fluffed the pillows a little higher before leaning back and pulling Lizzie against him again.

"As you know my current life style doesn't lead to establishing stable, long term alliances. I made it a practice to satisfy my baser urges with a combination of one night stands and seducing the wives of my associates. After being injured a few years ago I was unable to travel for a long period of time. I was in Hawaii at the time. You would be hard pressed to find a more beautiful place to be restricted to. Dembe called in a few favors and was able to get me treated at the home of a friend who was out of town. The doctor turned out to be a very pretty woman. During the weeks of convalescence we grew very close. Heather was the daughter of a naval officer that was stationed on Oahu. The family stayed on the islands after his discharge. Except for the time she spent on the mainland going to medical school she'd never been away from Hawaii. She was sweet, but almost painfully shy. We became lovers and shared a blissful few weeks. Once I was able to travel again I asked her to come with me. She refused. She said she cared for me, but that she didn't love me and her life was there. It hurt when she turned me down, If I lost you Lizzie I wouldn't be able to continue this life. All of these many, as you call them 'sophisticated' women, never meant anything to me. I love you and don't ever doubt that fact."

She appreciated that Red was willing to share such a personal story with her. Her own small number of past lovers was embarrassing. Sam has always stressed that she should care deeply for anyone she slept with and that is what she had done.

"I'm sorry that she didn't see that you are worth leaving everything behind. This is embarrassing for me to admit to you, but outside of you and Tom I've only been in one other relationship," Lizzie told him.

Red didn't want to embarrass her, but he was truly curious about this part of her past.

"Tell me about this other guy Lizzie, I'm dying to hear your story."

"I mentioned him during our first case that involved Madeline Pratt. Frank was my first boyfriend. We started dating when we were both juniors in high school. I thought the sun rose and set on him. At first he was everything you could want in a boyfriend, he was sweet and caring, understanding when I told him I wasn't ready to sleep with him. After a few months he wasn't so understanding. He started pressuring me to sleep with him and kept threatening to break up with me if I didn't give in. My girlfriends told me that I'd need to sleep with him if I wanted to keep him. So, I gave in the next time he asked. It wasn't the worst thing I'd ever experienced, but I knew there had to be more based on my friends descriptions of what they felt. Frank left town suddenly during our senior year and I didn't date again until I was out of college. It wasn't until the first time with you that I discovered what I'd been missing all of this time. Maybe you should tell me which of your past lovers I should send a Thank You card for teaching you how to do that amazing thing with your tongue." she said with a smile.

The sound of his laughter filled the room.


	4. The Gentler Side of Mr Kaplan

Lizzie didn't like the fact that Dembe hadn't called 911 for help. She should have made the call herself, but she didn't and now she was walking into some makeshift hospital suite. Dembe had made one phone call and a team had magically appeared on the street where Red lay bleeding. There were two paramedics, still in uniform and an ambulance, along with a full security team. They had carefully moved Red to a gurney that they loaded into the ambulance. Once they were in the ambulance the extent of Red's injuries was exposed.

He'd been shot in the right chest and with the blood flowing out of his mouth with every gasping breath it was apparent that there was damage to his lung. Lizzie experienced a dizzying moment of deja vu when he'd stopped breathing. Unlike the time in Alaska there was someone trained in more than rudimentary CPR and first aid to help him. One of the paramedics intubated him while the other worked on starting an IV. In minutes, that felt like hours they'd pulled up outside of a small warehouse.

Inside the warehouse another team was almost finished erecting a surgical room that had clear plastic walls that almost reminded her of shower curtains. At this point the sight of what looked like a full surgical team didn't surprise her.

When the ambulance doors had opened she saw Mr. Kaplan waiting for them. Now she knew who Dembe had called. This whole thing smacked of her organizational skills. What did surprise her was seeing Dembe with his gun drawn and protecting Red. If these people were on Red's team what was there to fear.

"Dembe it's all right. We need to let them get him into surgery. Why don't you go make sure the guards are in place outside?" Kaplan told Dembe and when he hesitated she continued, "I'll make sure they take care of him and Lizzie will be here to help."

After giving Red a final concerned look he walked back out the way they'd come in. The surgical team ran over and wheeled Red into the surgical room. As Kaplan had promised Dembe she kept a close eye on everything that went on around the unconscious patient.

"Is everything going okay? Is Red going to recover?" Lizzie asked Kaplan nervously.

As much as Red had shocked her with the news that Tom had been working for him, she still cared about what happened to him. She regretted being so angry with him that she wouldn't even let him explain why he'd brought Tom into her life.

"They've managed to get the bullet out. The damage to his lung is bad and he's going to need to stay in bed for a few days to allow the lung to start healing. That is going to be the challenge. He's been hurt worse, but it's a bad time for him to not be mobile." Kaplan answered her quietly.

Lizzie was glad to hear that Red would recover fully. But, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to her next question.

"Who do you think did this? Was it Fitch's group or one of his other enemies that chose to strike now?" Lizzie asked equally quietly.

Kaplan knew she needed to be careful how she answered her question. Red was adamant that Lizzie only learned as much about the Alliance as he felt was safe. Both she and Dembe had tried to convince him that her not know everything was putting her at a much greater risk than if she was aware of the dangers that surrounded her. The fact that Red had told her about the Alliance at least freed her from the worry of accidentally mentioning the group to her.

"We haven't had a chance to gather more that the evidence left at the scene. The shooter was someone that had skill as a marksman. He was also a professional. My men couldn't find any spent casings from where Dembe said the shots had originated. What they did find were a few cigarette butts. This wasn't a crime of opportunity. The shooter knew that Red would be there. Did you tell anyone where you planned on meeting Red? Could anyone have overheard your call with Dembe?" Kaplan said while looking at her intently.

"I didn't tell anyone, but I called Dembe right after I left where I was meeting with Tom. I was angry with Red after Tom told me that Red had hired him. Tom may have overheard me tell Dembe where I wanted to meet. Or, he might have followed me. I was at the meet site for almost twenty minutes before Red and Dembe arrived." Liz hoped it wasn't Tom, but the timing of the shooting was suspicious.

The only visible sign of what Kaplan was thinking was the tightening of her lips.

"We will want to speak to him immediately. Where did you meet with him? Do you think he would still be there?"

Lizzie knew it was going to come down to this when she mentioned that Tom may have been involved. Kaplan and her group were not the only ones that wanted to talk to Tom about the shooting.

"I'll give you the address on one condition, that I go with your men to pick him up. He would be more likely to come quietly if I'm there." Lizzie bargained with her.

Kaplan knew that Red would never want Lizzie to go, but from what she'd learned Red is that Tom was still in love with Lizzie. She hope that Lizzie had enough respect for herself to not fall for this lying abusive bastard again.

"I agree to your terms, but you will follow Jonathan's instructions without argument. If you fail to do so their orders will be to return you here immediately and then bring Tom in alive. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Fine, I agree." Lizzie agreed sullenly.

Kaplan sent her off with her best six man team. The instructions she'd given Jonathan out of Lizzie's earshot was that his first priority was to return Lizzie unharmed. His second priority was to bring Tom to where Red could interrogate him. She wasn't as quick to believe that Tom was not a part of the plot to kill Red.

Less than fifteen minutes later the surgical team was wheeling Red over to the area set aside for post-surgical care. Except for one doctor and nurse the rest of the medical team was dismissed with her gratitude and a bag full of cash.

Once he was settled she walked over to his bedside. The intubation tube had been removed and replaced with a nasal cannula. That was a very good sign. As was the fluttering of his eyelids. He always woke quickly after being sedated. She hated the fact that she knew this about him.

'Kate," she heard him say in an almost inaudible mumble.

"Hello dearie," she said moving her hand to the side of his head and gently rubbing his temple with her thumb.

"Was anyone else hurt? Are agent Keen and Dembe okay?" Red asked fighting to keep his eyes open.

"They are both fine. It appears that you were the target." she said while continuing rubbing motion that was calming her almost as much as it was him. She hoped he fell back to sleep before asking to see Lizzie, but her luck was just not that good.

"They went with the extraction team and Jonathan has explicit orders to return her here at the first sign of trouble. Now you need to rest. I'll be right here when you wake up with Lizzie at my side. Sleep Raymond, sleep." Kaplan told him soothingly.

When Lizzie returned with the team, it was to find the normally stern woman gently stroking the injured man's head. The day just kept getting stranger and stranger.


	5. The Angel of Death Takes a Holiday

Story Prompt: After going all angel of death on the Alliance Red and Lizzie get out of town to relax.

Lizzie couldn't believe that she agreed to go with Red when he decided that they needed some down time post the "great Alliance massacre". She always thought that her personal sociopath was immune to the stress of dealing with threats against him. But, she did have to admit being on a huge yacht in the middle of the South Pacific was relaxing.

They boarded the yacht on Oahu just three nights ago and they'd already settled into a routine. They anchored somewhere near an island, no matter how small for the night and woke up the next morning whenever they happened to open their eyes. Lizzie found that she was usually the last one to get up in the morning. Red was usually already up and had them heading off to some new destination before the sun had risen above the horizon.

Sometime during the day they would stop and spend some time cooling off with a swim in the ocean. Dembe who didn't enjoy swimming in the open ocean would stand guard with a rifle to protect against any sharks that were attracted to their splashing play.

Lizzie had never seen Red so relaxed. His love of the ocean and sailing were on display. She often joined him after their swim while he plotted their course to their next anchorage. He shared stories of his time in the Navy and when he was a teenager that took his father's sailboat out for long solo sails. She loved that he was willing to share his love of something so personal with her.

Red was slowly going mad. He loved having Lizzie so close to him and showing her what he loved about sailing and the open sea. What was driving him crazy was the daily swims they shared. While he made it a point to wear a swim shirt to protect the delicate skin of his back, she would be clad in these tiny little bikinis. Her skin quickly darkening into a healthy tan. He was lucky the water concealed from her what being so close to her was doing to him.

After dinner than night Red and Lizzie were relaxing on the stern deck with a bottle of wine. The stars above them were dazzling bright. She couldn't get used to seeing them so bright and clear. You forgot how bright the night sky could be away from the light pollution of cities. Red found himself drawn to her face, only looking away when she turned to glance over at him. He was so happy being here with her. It had been years since he'd felt genuinely happy.

Lizzie was a little confused by Red's behavior. She suspected that he didn't realize that she'd caught on to his staring. Seeing him so relaxed was an eye opening experience. He laughed more and was more open to her questions. She liked this Red, a lot.

"I'm going to hate going back. It's a shame we only had a week to enjoy all of this." she said gazing at him with a tender smile.

The fact that she was enjoying herself as much as he was made him smile. He agreed that it wasn't enough time, a lifetime wouldn't be enough time.

"I could always call Harold and tell him you are going to be back a few days late. What's he going to do, fire you?" Red asked her lightly.

Lizzie laughed at him. Her laughter was like music to his ears. He didn't hear her laugh nearly often enough. He would make it his mission going forward to make her laugh at least once every time they were together.

"He wouldn't fire me, but he could make me stay in the office filling out paperwork for weeks on end. That would be worse than firing me." she said still smiling at him.

As much as Red wanted to never go back he knew Lizzie wasn't quite ready to give up her life back home. Maybe she would be once the Blacklist was complete. And, if he was very, very lucky she'd decide to join him on another boat and they could sail off into the sunset. A little cliche perhaps, but oh, so appealing.


	6. Take Me Away

Today's prompt: Where do you think Red is taking Lizzie? Will he take her away to some exotic location or will he first take her somewhere in the U.S.? Extra points for Lizzie explaining why she called Red instead of sailing away with FakeTom after killing Tom Connolly.

Red was amazed that Lizzie never asked where they were headed after climbing in the van. Within moments he felt her head leaning against his shoulder. He froze at the first touch of her against hi. He was afraid that if he moved she would move away. That was the last thing he wanted. He felt her gradually leaning against him a little more and realized she had fallen asleep. The fact that she felt safe enough with him to sleep made a warm feeling start to bloom in his chest. The more time he spent with her the more he craved to spend every moment with her.

He hoped with her recovered memories her attitude towards him may stop running hot and cold. Her moods changed so quickly he nearly got whiplash trying to keep up. He also knew by refusing to answer her questions the last two years led to her refusal to fully trust him. He didn't know if her memories included one of the last secrets he was keeping from her. The memory of how the fire started and how she escaped the flames. He was of two minds on the subject. On one hand if she knew that Red saved her from the fire it would make their living in close quarters easier. Despite what Lizzie might believe he didn't live in his three piece suits 24/7. But, he worried that if she remembered him saving her, the origin of the fire would also come to light.

Lizzie was always so focused on her father, until she saw the picture of her and her mother in his apartment. Now, knowing her father was truly dead, he was afraid all her focus would be on her mother. What was worse now that Masha was proven to be alive and well, her mother would be trying to locate her. After Katarina set the fire with Lizzie in the house he didn't think her maternal instinct was to find her and give her a big hug. Katrina is a member of the cabal. She is a part of the conspiracy to frame Lizzie for the bombing and murder of the Senator. Given enough time Red might have been able to clear her of those charges, but there was no way for him to clear her of the murder of Tom Connolly.

The van stopped at a rest area just east of Lexington, Kentucky. As soon as they exited the van it pulled away, but before the driver left he handed Red an envelope. Inside were credit cards, an ID for Lizzie and keys to a vehicle. Red led the way to a black SUV and waited for Lizzie to climb into the passenger seat before pulling the car out onto the interstate heading west.

"I didn't even realize you knew how to drive." Lizzie told him with a smile. "Are you sure you wouldn't feel more comfortable with me driving?"

Red gave her a look that could only be interpreted as annoyed.

"Believe it or not I've actually driven recently. Dembe does get a night off occasionally. Of course he wouldn't be happy to know that I'm going out without him. He thinks I can't take care of myself." Red told her quietly. He was used to Dembe being with him. It had taken a lot to get Dembe to agree to stay behind. The biggest and best argument for his staying behind was the fact that anyone looking for Red and Lizzie would be looking for Dembe's presence. Dembe's job was to be spotted in different cities along the East Coast. Making sure to stay just ahead of Ressler and the FBI.

"You'll get plenty of hours behind the wheel before we get to our destination." Red told her.

"And just where are we heading?" she finally asked him.

"We are heading to a friend's house outside of Fort Worth. The house is in a neighborhood built around a private runway. Mr. Kaplan will have my smaller jet which I haven't used since I first surrendered to the FBI pick us up from there. They shouldn't have any record of that tail number, unlike my other jet. From there our final destination is yet to be decided."

She wasn't surprised that he had these plans in place within minutes of her calling him for help. It was probably best that he was driving right now. She was beginning to feel panic set in. She was sure it would have kicked in before now if the exhaustion hadn't hit her full force almost as soon as they go in the van.

"Do I get a vote in where we are heading once we get on your plane?" Lizzie asked a little more abruptly that she intended.

Red glanced at her before returning his attention to the road. He had wondered when stubborn Lizzie was going to make an appearance. The last few days he started to push back when she fought every suggestion he made. His hope now was that she would realize his experience in living on the run for the past twenty-five years was greater than her five hours as a fugitive.

"I'm sorry Red I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I know you will make the right choice." she said before he could reply to her question.

"When the time comes I will of course discuss it with you. For the time being we need to get to a country without an extradition treaty. With relations thawing between this country and Cuba, my first choice of where to stay until the coverage of Connolly's murder blows over is out of the running."

"I don't suppose there are any English speaking countries on your list?" Lizzie asked realizing not for the first time that she should have paid more attending in her French classes.

"You'll be surprised how many people in other countries speak English in addition to their native tongue. But, I was thinking we could find a nice beach to hide out on for a bit. I happen to have a lovely beach house in Samoa. Almost everyone speaks English and there is no extradition treaty with the U.S." Red told her with a rare genuine smile.

She pondered the idea of just flying out to a tropical paradise, leaving all her current problems behind. As much as she wanted to fight the cabal and bring them down. she admitted she needed somewhere to rest for a bit. The last two years had been filled with stress, worry, tears and fear. Samoa sounded like the perfect place to rest.

"That sounds amazing. I really need somewhere warm with a beach to lie on and relax. How long do you think it will take for us to get to the airstrip?" she asked not trying to hide her excitement.

Red gave a little chuckle. He was used to this life, but even he needed a place to rest for more than a couple of days at a time. He's used his houses on Samoa and Fiji for this purpose at least once a year, up to the last two years. He made it a point to never visit them at the same time each year, to make sure he never developed a pattern that could lead his enemies to him.

"It's about a thirteen hour drive to Fort Worth. Why don't you get some sleep and you can take over driving when we stop for gas. Dream of white sand beaches with crystal clear water. I can't wait to show you the world." Red finished in a voice dripping with honey.

"I'm looking forward to it." Lizzie said and realized it was true. She made a choice to reach out to Red in her darkest moment. She never considered calling Tom to help her escape. She knew she couldn't depend on him. There was only one man that she felt she could trust now. The man that never lied to her and was willing to shield her from her actions not only now, but when she was a child. When it came down to it, if she had to pick between Tom and Red, she realized she would always pick Red.


	7. Lizzie's Transformation

Prompt: Red takes Lizzie to see Dr. Maltz to get some work done. You can have it just be a little work or a complete make over.

 **Disclaimer: I realize i've forgotten to post a disclaimer in some chapters. If you haven't figured it out by now, I don't own the Blacklist or any of its characters. I do like to take them out and play with them. You'd be amazed at all the strange positions I can get them into.**

"Red is this really necessary?" Lizzie asked him for what felt like the thousandth time. She didn't understand why she needed plastic surgery to make her harder to identify when Red never did from what she could tell.

Red sighed in response to the question. if she was trying to wear him down with the repeat of this question it might just work.

"For the millionth time Lizzie, yes it's necessary. Your picture is still all over the news on TV, in the newspapers and on the internet. You just need to decide what you want to change." Red said in a tone of voice that left no more room for her continued argument.

After Red had turned back to look at the road from where he sat behind the wheel, Lizzie tucker her tongue out at him.

"I saw that."

"Why do I need surgery to make me less recognizable and you never did?" Lizzie said finally asking him the question that had been bothering her.

Red pondered whether he should admit to the work that Maltz had performed on him. If she'd only seen the pictures of him over the years that were a part of his FBI files she wouldn't have seen the scars that Maltz had managed to remove from him. Admitting to the scars would open up a can of worms he wasn't sure either of them were up to discussing. But, he needed to make her realize she had to do it.

"Lizzie if it wasn't necessary I wouldn't be asking you to do it. I love your face the way it is. I wouldn't want you to change a thing, but it's something you need to do. If you agree to the surgery and follow through with it I'll tell you what I had done. Is that a deal?"

That was so unfair Lizzie thought. Red knew her curiosity would kill her until it was satisfied. Now she just had to decide if it was worth changing the face that has looked back at her in the mirror for thirty years. What if it turned out all he had was some Botox injections for wrinkles. That hardly seemed like a fair trade.

"I have a counter offer. I'll have some minor surgery if you promise that the work you had done will be comparable to what I'll have done." Liz told him hoping that he admitted his work was minor compared to hers. After all, she knew he'd never lie to her.

Red didn't answer until he parked behind a private surgery center. He was able to convince Dr Maltz that it would be better for him to come to Red since the FBI knew all about him now. He also promised to make it worth his time and trouble. He'd arranged for a private plane to fly him to Jamaica where another plane was waiting to fly him to Arizona the next day. The surgery center was in one of the suburbs surrounding Phoenix.

"I promise you that what I had done was complex and did in fact change my appearance. My FBI files don't show what I looked like before my surgery. I made sure any pictures of that time were removed, destroyed and other pictures took their place." Red told her before stepping out of the car. He walked around to her door and opened it for her.

Lizzie took the hand that Red offered to her and stepped out to stand next to him. They were both happy to be out of the car. It had been a long couple of days driving from DC to Phoenix. They didn't stop for more than gas, food and comfort breaks.

He ushered her in the back entrance of the building. They were met by a nurse that Lizzie remembered seeing in Maltz's office in Miami.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to the surgery suite we'll be using today." the nurse said before walking towards the stairwell leading down a flight. The suite she lead them to looked like it was seldom used.

"Red it's good to see you again. Is this the young woman you mentioned?" Maltz asked in a loud voice that still had a trace of a New York accent.

Red walked up to Maltz and greeted him as Lizzie had gotten used to seeing him do. He gave Maltz a brief hug and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I'm sure you remember her from Miami. We need to make her look a little less like her wanted poster." Red told him knowing that Maltz knew exactly who she was and why she was on a wanted poster.

He turned to Lizzie, "Have you decided what you want done?"

"Um, I'm not sure what would be the best thing or things to change. Dr. Maltz do you have any suggestions?"

Maltz looked at her closely for a few minutes before answering.

"We could change the shape of your eyes slights, use cheek implants to give your cheeks more definition and narrow your jaw line slightly. That should change your appearance enough. I would also suggest that you have your front teeth fixed. All that with a change of hair color and style and you would be able to pass as someone else to the casual observer." Maltz finished and looked to her for a reaction.

"How long would the surgery take and how long would the recovery be?" Lizzie asked him.

"We could do all the surgery today. It would take about four hours for the surgery. Your recovery will take three to four weeks. If you decide to fix your teeth I'm not a dentist so I don't know how long that would take."

Lizzie looked to Red hoping that he would say they couldn't wait four weeks for her to recover before they moved on to another location. She was disappointed to see that Red had no objections.

With a sigh she said, "Fine let's get it done."

It surprised Lizzie how quick it was getting her on the operating table. Within minutes the anesthesiologist was telling her to count back from one hundred.

Red was sitting by her bedside when she woke up from the anesthesia. Her eyes were bandaged shut and she started to panic when she couldn't open her eyes.

"Easy Lizzie, you're fine. The bandages have to stay until your eyes have healed enough to allow you to open your eyes. The rest of the bandages will need to stay on for at least three weeks. You'll still look like a mummy from the neck up, but you'll have an opening allowing you to see. I promise I'll stay at your side the whole time." Red told her as he tried to calm her down.

At the sound of Red's familiar voice she relaxed. She should have asked Maltz a few more questions before agreeing to anything. She could also tell the morphine was starting to wear off. She gave a little moan as she moved to find a more comfortable position.

"I'll get Mr. Kaplan to give you something for the pain. As soon as you feel up to moving we'll get to the airport. We have a plan waiting for us." Red told her before she heard him calling for Kaplan.

Within minutes she was feeling much better. She understood now how someone could get addicted to this feeling. She had a better understanding of Ressler's little pill problem now.

Between Red and Kaplan they loaded her into the backseat of an SUV. She was no longer surprised by the number of cars that Red had at his disposal. The trip to the airport seemed to take forever, but realistically she knew that feeling was due to not having the use of her eyes.

The plane flew them to a villa on the Italian coast. Lizzie spent her time sitting on one of the many patios surrounding the house. Without the use of her eyes she couldn't appreciate the beauty of the scenery, but she could hear the ocean waves crashing against the cliffs.

The time that Red had told her would need to pass before the bandages could be removed from her eyes dragged into three weeks. Lizzie was getting more and more anxious to get them off. Finally, the doctor who had flown in the night before, told her they could be removed the next day.

"I can't believe it's taken this long for me to heal enough to get the bandages off." Lizzie told Red that night as he helped her into bed.

Red was very grateful she couldn't see his face right now. he knew how guilty he would look to her.

"According to Maltz you'll be getting the stitches out tomorrow as well. There will still be some swelling so don't freak out at how you look. You'll need to wait for the swelling to go down before you'll see how you really look now." Red told her trying knowing he would pay for his own instructions to Maltz that were give after Lizzie was out.

"I can't wait Red. It's been a long three weeks."

"I know sweetheart. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." Red said before closing her bedroom door.

The next morning found them all gathered in one of the sitting rooms. Maltz carefully removed the bandages, but told her to not open her eyes until he removed the stitches. He told Red to close all the blinds and to dim the lights.

"Ms. Keen I want to warn you there is still some swelling, but it's minimal and should be gone in just a couple of days." Maltz told her before placing a mirror in her hands. "Ok, open your eyes slowly. They've been closed for a long time and you'll be a light sensitive for a little while."

Lizzie opened her eyes slowly as she'd been instructed. Once her eyes adjusted she saw the group looking back at her with varying expressions on their faces. Why did Red look guilty? She raised the mirror to see her new face.

She gasped.

"Damn you Reddington. I look like Olivia Wilde!"

 **A/N This is a little joke for those who watched House. Olivia was pretty enough, but had only two expressions. I thought of Megan as the Blacklist's Olivia Wilde during the first few episodes of season one. She's gotten better, but is still not in the same league as the Spades.**


End file.
